Wants
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: Rachel keeps asking what Quinn wants, but she always gives the wrong answer.


**AN: Hello! Tam here! Soooo... I never really write sad fics. But this had came to mind today and it had to be done. My mind just talked me into it. I couldn't help it, me and my mind are just two separate beings... Anyways, enough with the excuses! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

"I love you" Rachel whispered as she tilted Quinn's chin up to lay a kiss upon her sleeping beauty

Quinn began to silently stir from her afternoon nap as Rachel kept probing her awake with kisses down her neck. Quinn let out a light gasp when Rachel began kissing a certain spot, the brunette took advantage of this to capture the blonde's lips.

"R-Rachel?" Quinn whimpered, attempting to push Rachel away as tears threatened to fall "Stop... Stop it... Please"

"Shhhh..." a brunette hushed quietly as she hovered above the crying woman "It's okay Quinn. You're alright, you're fine" she carefully caressed the crying woman's cheek

"R-rachel, wh-what are you do- Stop, d-don't-" Quinn sobbed as she tried to curl up and hide herself as this scene played out once again to her horror, after so many times

The brunette gently pried the blonde's arms away, and held them in place on either side of Quinn's head "Quinn, it's okay. Relax" She calmly said "You'll be all better in a moment" she whispered, lightly peppering her loved one with kisses once more.

"Please Rachel," Quinn spoke again, voice quivering "Stop doing this to me"

The brunette paused and looked into Quinn's eyes, a smirk placed on her lips "How can I when you obviously love what I'm doing?" She asked as she rolled her hips and descended upon her neck

A sob broke out as Quinn shook her head "I don't"

"That's a lie" Rachel breathed

Quinn shook her head "It's not" A watery breath "God, it's not."

"But you always enjoy it when I touch you" Rachel smirked, gripping Quinn's wrists tighter"You're always moaning and screaming my name out as I get you closer and closer to or-"

"Rachel, stop!" Quinn claimed "You're hurting me!"

"What's a little pleasure without pain?" the brunette chuckled as she brought the wrists together and held them with one hand, her other trailed down the former cheerleader's body and to her breast.

The blonde moaned as tears spilled and slid down her cheek

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asked, kissing the tears away

Quinn let out a sob "It hurts"

The brunette loosened her grip on the blonde's wrists "Better?" She whispered, kissing her cheek as she positioned her thigh at Quinn's core

The girl gasped but shook her head

"Tell me what you want"

Quinn let out a watery breath "I want..." she took a deep breath "I-I want you gone"

Rachel ceased all movements "What do you mean?"

"I want you to disappear" Quinn choked

"No you don't" Rachel chuckled "You _**begged**_ me to stay with you. Now you want me gone?"

"I know. I know" Quinn sobbed "But you need to go Rachel."

"Why?" Rachel demanded "Tell me why you want me to leave you suddenly!"

"Because you're dead!" Quinn cried "You're dead, and you're not suppose to be here..."

Rachel was silent and the only thing that could be heard was Quinn's sobs

_**Flash-back - - - - - - - **_

_Rachel and Quinn were both seated in the back of a taxi cab, giggling and leaning into each other. Whispering compliments and promises to each other and what their night would consists of. Until suddenly..._

_**Screech!**_

_When Quinn had regained consciousness, she was only aware of three things; people shouting as sirens blared, the car seats that she were previously seated on were now, rather closely, above her.. and finally a heavy weight covering her._

_ "R-Rachel?" Quinn weakly called, tears threatening to fall_

_ Her wife pushed herself up to look into hazel eyes, her own face bloodied with glass cutting into skin, and smiled "Shh..." she hushed "It's okay Quinn. You're alright, you're fine" the brunette brought up a shaky hand to caress the blonde's cheek. She leaned down to give a kiss on her cheek, and to the blonde's horror, circled her arms around her body and under her head for support, and proceeded to wiggle herself to worm their way out of the car._

_ "R-rachel, wh-what are you do- Stop, d-don't-" Quinn cried, knowing that in the process of Rachel trying to worm their way out of the car, she was the one suffering the most. Her arms that were __wrapped around her, were also preventing her back from getting injured by the glass. And with Rachel hovering over her, the brunette's back would be the one to suffer from the glass shards and metal shards from the dented and broken window_

_ "Quinn, it's okay. Relax" Rachel calmly said "You'll be all better in a moment" she whispered, lightly peppering her loved one with kisses once more. _

_ After a long, excruciating, and pain-staking amount of time, the brunette had successfully scooted the two out of the car wreck far enough for their upper bodies to stick out of the windows. Which was just good enough for anyone to take notice of them._

_ "It's okay Quinn. You're okay." Rachel said softly, weakly smiling down at Quinn as her body slowly descended down to lay on top of her and eyes closing for longer periods of seconds in between blinking "I'm getting tired_

_ Quinn, knowing that her fiance has taken far too much pain, feared for the worst as tears slid down her cheek "R-Rachel? D-Don't go to sleep on me just yet okay?" She said, wanting to shake the girl on top of her, but couldn't. Her body was just in too much pain to move_

_ "Just a quick nap..." Rachel mumbled, her body now laying fully on top of Quinn_

_ "I swear if you fall asleep on me I'm never gonna have sex with you again" The blonde lightly threatened_

_ The brunette weakly chuckled"That's a lie" Rachel breathed_

_ Quinn shook her head "It's not" A watery breath as she felt the whole of Rachel's weight pressing down"God, it's not." Rachel's face was buried in the crook of Quinn's neck_

_ No answer. And for the minute of absolute silence, Quinn swore she could feel Rachel's weak and slowing heart beats next to her own strong, faster ones and feel Rachel's breath on her neck slowing down_

_ The sounds of sirens grew louder..._

_ "Rachel? C'mon, wake up. Stay with me Rachel, I'm begging you! Stay with me please! I-I don't know what I'll do without you" Quinn begged_

_ "What's wrong baby?" Rachel whispered, her heart beats growing weaker, her breaths getting slower_

_ "It hurts" Quinn cried, not so sure what exactly hurts the most. Her body or her heart._

_ The sirens were now closer. Any moment now, the paramedics will be here to save Rachel, her, and anyone else in the huge car crash_

_ Rachel slowly buried her face into Quinn's neck, giving a light kiss there "Better?" She asked as she slowly drew back_

_ Quinn shook her head_

_ "Tell me what you want...?" Rachel asked_

_ "I-I want you to..." Quinn took in a deep breath "I-I want you to stay with me..."_

_ Silence_

_ "R-Rachel?" Quinn called_

_ There was no heart beating next to hers... No breathing felt upon her neck..._

_ And the sirens had stopped_

_**Present - - - - - - - **_

"Please, just get out of my head!" Quinn yelled, clutching her ears

"But you like me being here" '_Rachel_' stated with a smirk "You've had me stick around for just about 5 years"

"No I don't!" Quinn cried "Every night, every time I sleep, I've had to re-live the moment you died. Every time I wake up, I find you hovering over me like you did then, only this time you're playing it off as making love to me!" The blonde clutched her hair, pulling on it as if she could pull her nightmares and headaches out of her head "And every time we've finished, you disappear and I'm left confused, wondering what's real and what's not."

'_Rachel_' just sat in front of Quinn, staring at her

"It's gotten so bad that it has affected my work and caused me sleep deprivation" The blonde whispered, visibly deflating

Silence

"Tell me, what do you want?" '_Rachel_' asked

"I want you to get out of my head"

"That's a lie..." the brunette said "What do you want?"

Quinn took a breath "I-I want to be able to live the rest of my life without you..."

"Stop, lying" '_Rachel_' hissed

"I want you! Okay? I want you!" Quinn cried, bringing her hands to her face as she sobbed

The ghost of Quinn's dead fiance shook her head "That's what got you into this mess in the first place" she moved closer to the blonde and took her face into her hands, causing Quinn to look at the face of her dead wife"What do you want?"

"I want to see you again..."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because I'm scared..." Quinn cried "I'm scared that if I do see you... Then the fact that you're really gone... Will be too real."

"Quinn... Even if you still see me, the fact of the matter is that... I'm gone." '_Rachel_' said "And you just realizing it, is already a good step. You just need to take that extra step and come see _**me**_..." She crawled over to her crying wife and gave her one last hug

"I miss you Rachel"

"Me too Quinn. I miss you too" she whispered, kissing the blonde's forehead

_**Flash-back - - - - - - - **_

_"Mrs. Quinn Fabray?" A doctor asked_

_ "Yes?" Quinn asked, blankly staring out of her hospital window_

_ "Regarding the condition of your wife, Mrs. Rachel Fabray. prior to moving you in sight for the paramedics, we have found that her condition included the following; a dislocated shoulder on her right side, left arm and right hand fractured, 3 broken ribs on her left side, 2 on her right, a punctured lung, and a ruptured tendon. But during the course of moving you into safety, she... She had lost too much blood and had put too much strain and pressure on her already severely injured body. We... We regret to inform you that your wife, Mrs. Rachel Fabray has passed."_

_ "I know..." Quinn said in a mono-toned voice. She was there the minute Rachel had passed. She was in her arms when she had passed..._

_ "If not for her valiant efforts though, you may not have made it out alive and the both of you would have most likely died." The doctor continued "Now, miraculously you have been spared with only 2 broken ribs on your right side and one on your left along with a lot of minor cuts and bruises, so we'll be keeping you in the hospital for a while"_

_ "Okay..." Quinn said_

_ "Would you like someone to help move you into the same room as your wife so you can say your good-byes?"_

_ "...No thank you..." Quinn said_

_**Present - - - - - - - **_

__Quinn walked across a field, holding flowers in her hand, as she stopped in front of somewhere she has never visited before. She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out "Hi Rachel..." she said looking down at a grave stone "Sorry I took so long to see you. But I'm here now... I'm here now..."

She leaned down, placing the flowers in front of Rachel's grave

"I'm not scared anymore."

**AN2: I deeply apologize for the sadness. Or if it made you cry. Or if you thought it was bad. Personally, I thought it was pretty trippy and pretty good idea. :)**


End file.
